Alex Rider: All American Trouble
by taylorrrx3
Summary: He's from London and he's being sent to America... again. This time though, it's to maybe meet his match at what he does.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as it pains me to say, I do not in fact own Alex Rider or any of the characters from the books, yes I'm quite upset about it actually… Anyway. I own all other characters introduced **except** those from the books by Anthony Horowitz. Kthxbye.

**ALL AMERICAN TROUBLE**

Chapter One: America?

Looking at the screen, he smirked at the figure. He'd been watching her for weeks knowing that she would soon be needed other places. Sure, most people that met her realized she was quite talented in everything that she did, they all knew she was incredibly bright, even if she did choose not to show it at all moments in the day. She was the perfect All American Teen. Of course, little did this teen know that her world was probably going to be changing very, very, very soon.

* * *

Once again he had found himself sitting opposite of probably the person he hated most in his life. Okay, so he didn't really hate him, but he strongly disliked him. In all truth, he didn't care if Alan Blunt KNEW that he strongly disliked him. After the hell that he'd been put through? Psh. Mr. Blunt should just be happy that he was currently still sitting there after the last mission he'd done, of course, it hadn't exactly been MI6 that employed him… That was a whole different story though.

"Alex, I'm happy you showed," a kinder voice spoke. This voice belong to Mrs. Jones, her first name was Tulip though. Alex actually would never blame her for never being called by her first name. What kind of name _was_ Tulip? Oh well, he wouldn't be a prick about it.

"I'm sure you are," he muttered under his breath. Alex had never truly liked working for MI6, in fact he just about hated it. Whenever he was sent by them somewhere he came back home more dead than alive. He'd faced madman after madman and yet, he was still being used and/or lent out to other agencies. He was starting to feel like an old, battered library book. That must be a great feeling.

Even thought Blunt heard him, he chose to ignore the fact of what Alex had said. It was of no importance besides the fact that he already knew Alex didn't like him. Of course, even if Alex kept continuously saying he didn't want to be a spy, he kept coming back. It showed a bit about his character, it showed his curiosity. This current mission they were about to send him out on, well, it would probably be somewhat interesting for Alex. The file before him gave all information they needed, of course, it was probably going to be difficult to get him to agree, maybe.

"We need you to go to America again," Blunt told him, his voice showed no more emotion than it ever did, it almost made want Alex to sigh out of annoyance.

"Again?! Why! Last time I went there I was practically killed, MORE THAN ONCE!" he said standing up, his annoyance now being present on his face as he turned to walk out the door. He caught Mrs. Jones' eye and noticed a certain spark of amusement in them. Did she really find this funny? Probably.

"Well you'll be in of no danger this time, we just need you to go and meet someone there," Mrs. Jones added, nodding her head slightly.

This was the statement that made Alex stop and turn, blinking confusedly, he looked from one to the other. They wanted him to meet someone? Who? Why did they need _him_ to meet this person?

"Why?" he asked, his eyebrow raising. This was a different request from them. He wasn't completely sure if he should be happy because it was probably something that would less likely have him killed or be more afraid because what if they were sending him to meet some other madmen and he got thrown into something else?

At his question, Mr. Blunt pressed a button on his desk, instantly the screens behind him came alive. Pictures and information scanned the screens and then they froze.

Alex was currently looking at a picture probably ten times the original size. It showed a smiling brunette, her blue eyes shining with a certain joy, yet there was a certain fire to them.

"What does she have to do with you lot?" he asked rather bluntly, no pun intended.

"She's moving to London," was the respond he got.

"Because?" he asked them once again knowing it would be a game of back and forth until they gave him all the information they would, even if he should need more.

"Her father got a new job," Mrs. Jones replied with another nod.

"Was that your doing?" he asked crossing his arms.

"It may have been," Blunt spoke, his tone annoyed at Alex's questioning.

"Just tell me what she has to do with you and I'll stop asking questions…" he said with a small shrug.

Feeling defeated, Blunt nodded his head and turned to look at the screen behind him. Mrs. Jones then handed Alex a file folder.

"Her names Taylor Greene. She's fourteen, just a few months younger than you. She's a gymnast, a guitarist, a dancer, and a singer. She plays volleyball and is also on the cheerleading squad and the track team. She's an avid reader and she is quite bright," Mrs. Jones said as he flipped through the folder looking at the pictures as well as the information they had on her. "She is also a first grade _dan_, like yourself. She bilingual and she's very athletic."

"Is that all?" Alex questioned not looking up form the folder. So far, from looking at the file, he currently found out all of her favorite things and a brief history of her. The history he'd look at later though. He currently knew that her favorite colors were blue and green, she loved animals, particularly marine mammals and dogs, her favorite book was _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ by Lois Duncan, her favorite movie was _Accepted_, her favorite TV show was _FRIENDS_ and _Hannah Montana_. He'd also found out she loved music and her favorite band was one he'd never heard of.

"Well, you'll find out more if you accept to go and meet her…" Mrs. Jones said with a small nod.

"Why do I need to meet her again?" he asked them, finally looking up, his fair hair falling into his eyes.

"We want her to work for us," were the words spoken by Alan Blunt just as in America, the eight o'clock bell was ringing and the brunette in question was going to be late for her Algebra class.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Yet again, I'm sad to say I do not in fact own Alex Rider or anything that is linked to him… Yes, I'm still depressed about it. ;; ANYWAY. I do, though, own Taylor Greene and her friends.

**A/N: **So, yeah the main character besides Alex does in fact have my first name. I actually NEVER write fics using MY first name, I just don't like it. The reason it is in this one is because I let my best friend choose the name and she was feeling unimaginative…what a load of help she was…

**ALL AMERICAN TROUBLE**

Chapter One: Late? I Think So.

"Shit. Dammit!" she said to herself as she ran as fast as she could towards the front doors to her high school. Why did school need to start at eight? Why couldn't it be something you could just go to whenever you felt the need you should learn something? Of course, she figured no one thought that way except for her and maybe just a few of her friends.

Finally reaching the front doors of her school, she yanked them open and started running up two floors to her Algebra class. Skidding to a halt outside the door though, she almost ran into a set of lockers right next to the door. If she had run into them, it probably wouldn't have been that fun really. Come on now, she was flesh and bone, those were metal. Metal hurts, nuff said.

Standing on her tip toes to get the attention of one of her friends from the small window on the door, she accidentally lost her balance and knocked into the door, causing it to open and for her to fall to the ground.

"WOAH!" was the cry that was heard as she hit the ground with a small 'oomph'. "Note to self… Never, ever, do that again…" she groaned as she finally noticed the shadow over her. Looking up, she grinned innocently. "How ya doing Mr. North?" she said, a small, sheepish grin present on her face.

Mr. North raised his eyebrow curiously at her. Most people had told him that having Taylor Greene in a class would be interesting, but he never thought they meant it would be so soon into the year.

"Taylor, you've been in my class for how many weeks now?" he asked her, his arms crossed as he leaned back on his desk.

"Two weeks, three tops?" she said honestly. She hadn't meant for it to be funny, but she actually started laughing at her own answer, the others in her class joining in on the laughter.

Mr. North just looked at her, a smirk playing across his face. "Two weeks, three tops," he repeated, this fourteen year old WAS a handful wasn't she? "Let's say three weeks. So in that time frame, how many times have you actually not been late to my class?" he asked her as she finally got off the ground and made her way towards the back to her seat.

Without turning around, she mentally winced. She had been late to his class quite a few times, she wouldn't deny that. "Erm…Once?" she asked cautiously as she finally sat down behind one of her best friends.

"Not even once," Mr. North informed her accurately.

"My bad…" she said with a small shrug.

Shaking his head, he turned to start writing problems on the board behind him.

Smiling sheepishly, she ran a hand through her brunette colored hair as her best friend turned to look at her.

"You, my friend, are the stupidest person I've ever met…" he told her smirking.

"Just because I'm cool enough to never be on time to Algebra Scott, doesn't mean you have to get all defensive and what not…" she said returning his smirk.

Lowering his head slightly, Scott's black hair fell into his eyes as he looked back up at his best friend for seven years.

"So…when did the little girl I knew that wore pink dresses and frilly hats become the smart ass I see now?" he asked quietly, laughter present in his voice.

"When I learned I could kick your ass if needed," she said shrugging as if it was no big thing. Even if she did say that, she definitely wasn't able to beat Scott up. While she was a cheerleader, Scott was on the football team and was damn strong. The reason she knew his strength? Years of being thrown into a pool… Oh the joyful memories…not really.

Scott was about to say something back, but North had started talking. Great. Now she had to endure an hour of him lecturing about some sort of equation. Oh well, she could stare dazedly out the window or listen to him… She'd go with the first thing, it seemed more entertaining.

* * *

"So, within one day, you were late for Algebra, you fell ASLEEP in Algebra, and you ran into your locker door…" he said ticking things off on his hand.

"Shut up Scotty," she said bumping into him just to bug him.

"Normal people don't do that!" he explained laughing at her a little more.

She just rolled her eyes as he smirked. As much as she always said she hated Scotty every now and then, she thought of him as her closest friend, they'd known each other since they were seven and eight years old. Yes, as much as she hated admitting it, Scott was actually a year older than her.

"Then I'm not normal?" she asked him, her tone had changed to an annoyed state just to screw with his mind.

"Erm… Yeah! You're normal!" he said quickly as she burst out laughing.

"You're such a wimp…" she stated shaking her head.

"I am not. You're just scary when you're in bitch mode…" he told her shrugging as he flipped hi black hair out of his eyes.

Bringing her hand up, she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Okay, ouch," he said rubbing where she hit him.

"If you didn't want to be hit you should keep your mouth shut," she said innocently. Watching him mimic what she said, she rolled her eyes and turned to continue walking down the hall. What she didn't notice was the fact that there was actually someone coming from the other end. Now what happens when one person is coming from one way and the other is coming from the other and they both aren't paying attention? The answer to that my friend is simple. Collision.

"Tay--;!" Scott attempted to get her attention but it was too late, she'd already crashed into the guy who'd been coming the other way and both of them had been sent scrambling to the ground.

"Woah!" she said for the second time that day as she came crashing to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Didn't see you there..." the boy she'd run into told her as he got up and offered his hand to help her up.

"Apparently you didn't see me…" she said picking her stuff up and ignoring his hand to help her.

Noticing her annoyance, the boy put his hands into his pockets. "Still, I'm sorry about that. I'm Alex," he said, figuring he'd attempt to get a conversation started.

"Scott," Scotty told him as he looked at the annoyed look on his best friends face, "And she's Taylor…"

"Yeah, great. Introductions are over. Terminated. Can we go now?" she asked Scott, crossing her arms.

Shaking his head as his friend walked off, he looked to Alex.

"Ignore her, she just gets annoyed easily," he explained to the fair-haired Alex.

"Ah.. I figured she just hated my guts already…" he said shrugging a little.

"Sense of humor… maybe there's hope for your friendship afterall…" he said laughing a little, Alex joining him.

"Look, if you don't mind her possibly being a bitch towards you, you can hang out with us after school, we always head towards her house out on the bay," Scott told him and with that took off to find his friend.

Nodding slightly, Alex sighed annoyedly. They sent him to America. They sent him to meet a smartass. The only difference between this time and last time was that so far, no one wanted to kill him…just yet.

* * *

**I'd like to give big thank you's toooooo:**

**BellaBooTwilight which is a sweet name! **

**Emmy-loo which is also a sweet name! **

**for being so nice and taking the time out to**

**review chapter one!**


End file.
